<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dream has a bit of a god complex by paranoid_sunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039227">dream has a bit of a god complex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_sunflower/pseuds/paranoid_sunflower'>paranoid_sunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nationverse but for minecraft nations/politics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), SMPLive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Blood and Violence, Dream is the personification of the server, Gen, Imperialism, Nationverse, No respawns, War, ocs for Dream's family, or nation however you'd like to see it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_sunflower/pseuds/paranoid_sunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They fear him. </p><p>Dream knows that everyone on the server fears him. (Bad looks at him with recognition, white eyes boring into his green ones. He nudges Skeppy who almost laughs when he sees him. ) Even his close friends Sapnap and George feel a little uneasy around him, and they consider themselves his friends. </p><p>(No one fears Skeppy or Bad, or even the three annoying preteens who are way too passionate about present day politics. They should.)</p><p>///</p><p>Basically, a snippet out of the life of Dream, the personification of the DreamSMP, up until the wars and everything else</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nationverse but for minecraft nations/politics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dream has a bit of a god complex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a product of having way too much free time and being hyped for Hetalia Season 7 coming out this April</p><p>i don't think it should have to be stated but this is a work of fiction based on the characters the creators present during their roleplay live streams; by no means should anything in this fic be taken seriously</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream remembers going hungry when he was younger. </p><p>Hunting with his teeth bared and dull nails exposed to those who are against him. Which at the time was everyone. He is certain that his mother (or father, his memory is quite fuzzy if you turn the clock back far enough) was some type of empire, and he was some colony. </p><p>Alongside a bunch of other colonies all struggling to survive against the harshness that is the geopolitical world. One that is filled with war and blood. Two clashes of inhumanness and humanness all in one body that really shouldn’t belong. </p><p>Fighting with his brothers and sisters, all of them older and bigger. Being wild, and regarded as cruel. </p><p>///</p><p>Dream stands triumphantly over his sister-nation. She just laughs, manianical and cruel (and just a little sad).</p><p>“So you finally decided to man up eh Clay?” He flinches at the usage of his real name, frown turned into a snarl. </p><p>“Don’t call me that,” he growls out, 12 year old fingers shaking as he plunges them through the fallen nation’s heart. </p><p>He tries not to think about how his fingers grow numb and cold when he digs through the cavity of his sister-nation’s chest. Marveling at the gore that hangs off his skin in little clumps. Feeling sick afterwards when the hunger in his skin is finally satiated. </p><p>(it’s the human side of him that feels and empathizes, he tries not to flinch away from the jam that the kids throw on him because it reminds him too much of his nation-siblings cold blood)</p><p>Dream was and still goes cold, his fingers turn purple at the tips and he begins to shake long before the first fall of snow. </p><p>///</p><p>“Out of all of you hell spawns, I never thought it would be you who made it, ” the old woman mutters, weakly coughing afterwards. Her once bright green eyes that were renowned for inciting fear in everyone who saw them now only a pitiful reminder of what once was. </p><p>On this day the nation of [REDACTED] will be dissolved, splitting into two nations [REDACTED] and Dream. Led by (stupid mortals, who shouldn’t be allowed to lead themselves if they are so immature enough to not control the whole population) [redacted] and [redacted] respectfully.’</p><p>The men shake hands, grinning towards each other. An older nation, brown hair in a bowl cut and eyes covered by black sunglasses, extends a calloused hand to Dream. Dream only raises an eyebrow, thinking of how it would feel to have the other nation’s blood beneath his fingernails. </p><p>Two years later and the new nations explode in war, Dream coming out victorious in the end. </p><p>“You little shit,” the dying nation gasps, voice gurgling with his own blood, golden eyes boring into his own, “ you always knew, you always - gAHh, knew that i was going to die.”</p><p>Dream simply raised an eyebrow, laughing a bit - wiping the red stains off the front parts of his mouth. </p><p>“Nah man, I was just better at war.”</p><p>The nation dies, and it’s land is dissolved into Dream’s. </p><p>(there is a huge culture shock and people protest the unification, they are silenced. Dream is only a little more unstable. He starts wearing a mask when he goes out in public.)</p><p>///</p><p>“Nations are cruel and unstable creatures, ” the government official proclaims towards a “teenager”, Dream, he only smiles politely. </p><p>“Aw Dream, how is the war going?” the leader asks, smiling a little bit insane. (Out of all of his leaders he probably hates and loves this one the most - he started war just to start it, and let Dream rampage on the other nations around. By the end of the term the only nation remaining is Dream)</p><p>“It’s thrilling.”</p><p>The government official apologizes profusely, too bad. Dream doesn’t want to accept the apology. </p><p>Warmth always feels weird against his skin. </p><p>///</p><p>It’s always cold, is all he can think about. </p><p>The cold seeps into his bones, freezing him from the inside out. A teenager who doesn't look that older than him stoops down with a kind smile, hand outstretched offering a muffin. The sweet pastries are a rarity in his nation. Dream gingerly takes it, filthy hands leaving specks of dirt on the warm treat. </p><p>(The others’ eyes are cold and cunning, studying Dream as he gobbles the small pastry up.) </p><p>The stranger smiles brightly, and there is some commotion behind them before a boy stumbles out of a bar. </p><p>“Hey man that’s just not fair!” he shouts, voice indignant. The kind stranger rolls his eyes, straightening up to turn towards the boy. Dream catches sight of colorless eyes, and pitch black skin. It reminds him of the stories of the void. </p><p>“We don’t serve your kind here, ” an old man, most likely the owner of the shop, snarls. Face bloated and lips rolled back to reveal dull teeth gives one last shove the strangers companion before slamming the door behind him as he enters his shop. Dream finishes eating the last remaining crumbs of the muffin. </p><p>“Thank you,” Dream says. The older boy just smiles (Dream never noticing the off taste of the  muffin)</p><p>The boy just huffs, stalking towards them.</p><p>“Come on Bad, lets go,” the boy mutters. Black eyes widening when he sees Dream. He speedwalks towards them, Dream instinctively recoiling back. </p><p>“Whose this?” the boy says, grabbing Bad’s upper arm and pulling him towards his own chest. </p><p>“Oh - this little muffin is -”</p><p>“Hello, I’m Dream,” Dream says, cutting off the older boy. </p><p>They stare at him, a strange glint in their eyes, before turning towards each other and having a silent conversation. It ends when Bad turns towards him, shrugging the tight grip on his upper arm off. </p><p>“Yup, I found this muffinhead in the alleyway and gave him a muffin.” Bad explains, smiling towards Dream. The other boy sharply inhales, black eyes looking in surprise towards Dream.</p><p>“Ok, but we have to go, A6d is waiting for us,” the boy says. </p><p>“Skeppy, he can wait a bit more!” Bad says, a strange tone towards the other boy. Skeppy also catches on to the tone, and seems startled with it. </p><p>The two boys stay with him for a while more. </p><p>He was around a few centuries old, maybe 12 years old in human years. Skeppy said he was 14 years old, and Bad said he was 18. Their friend A6d was 16.  </p><p>///</p><p>Bad smiles towards Dream, but the smile doesn’t quite fit on his face. </p><p>“You remember the muffin I gave you when we first met?”</p><p>Dream nods. Jumping from one tree to another, waiting for the appearance of the new nation. As this was a formal and peaceful declaration of independence he hadn't yet seen the personification of the land yet, unlike with Pogtopia and L'manburg who stalked up to him and demanded freedom and recognition.</p><p>He had just recognized the BadLands as a nation.</p><p>“ I poisoned it.” Bad casually admits, and Dream almost falls off the tree. </p><p>“You what?”</p><p>“I poisoned it, Dream. ” </p><p>“Wh - Why?”</p><p>“To kill you, but you didn’t die. Which led me to the conclusion that you aren’t a mortal,” Bad explains, tail swinging from one side to another. His colorless eyes bore into the others green ones, and -</p><p>Dream suddenly doesn’t feel that safe anymore. </p><p> <em>From the shadows a small and scrawny girl crawls out of the forest, the very same forest Dream spawned into. She can't be any older than 14. Her eyes are a pale green, so pale that he almost thinks they are white like her inhabitants, and she has dark brown hair. Her ears are a bit pointier than a human's. Her nails and teeth (which are more like fangs), sharper and with an off color to them. </em> </p><p>///</p><p>Dream stalked towards the former Trio’s house. Hoping to catch Skeppy, the diamond hybrid. (or personification of some faraway land) </p><p>It is located in the dead country of Idots, a country he had met once a centuries ago when he was still fighting unnecessary wars for expansion and geopolitical power. The personification of this old country doesn't haunt it - dead. Or probably living out the rest of his life as a human, dreams plagued with the memories of their life as a nation. </p><p>“I see Bad already told you of what happened,” Skeppy’s voice breaks through Dream’s thoughts. He can’t feel them, at least not when they aren’t on his land. </p><p>“Yes, he did - what the hell was all that about - me not being human, how did you reach a crazy conclusion like that!” Dream yells.</p><p>Skeppy just boredly places some more planks in his house, angrily Dream punches the wall. At this Skeppy glared, the look causes Dream to falter. </p><p>(He forgets how scary both of them were.) </p><p>“The poison used in the concoction was enough to kill a cursed immortal, human or hybrid.” Skeppy explains, black eyes boring into his green ones. </p><p>“Personifications can’t die, except if the thing that they personify is killed or ceases to exist.”</p><p>“We know what you are Dream because you are like us.”</p><p>Dream makes an unbreakable Peace Treaty with the BadLands, which is not really a nation, more of a territory. ("It can’t be with how small it’s population is," Bad tries to reason with the nation, who only glares and looks away. Dream signs the papers, as do the two leaders of the BadLands.)  The personification looks at him with pure hatred, as Dream had just doomed her to a stunted growth - ever dependent on his nation for protection and interacting with other nations. (he seriously hopes she doesn't grow up to rebel)</p><p>He started to think the personification hasn't died yet because of that treaty, he would be partially correct. </p><p>
  <em>"Pass me that," she mutters, pointing to the bottle of expensive liquor in the fox hybrid's hand. He rolls his eyes, carelessly tossing the bottle to her. She unscrews the bottle, and takes a huge gulp. Crinkling up her nose at the bitter taste.</em>
</p><p> <em>"This tastes like shit," she complains. The other only laughs, before chugging down the cheap beer.</em></p><p>///</p><p>He knows the history of every man, woman, person, hybrid, child in his country. </p><p>He leads the country with an iron fist, though the strings are pulled beyond the eye of the public. Untraceable unless the knowledge of personification were something everyone knew about. And with how many personifications mingle with one another such as L’Manburg (the annoying kid that reminds him too much of when he was feral). Or BadBoyHalo, personification of the Nether. Or Skeppy the personification of the Diamond Dimension (that he thought was only known in myths). </p><p>Two beings much more powerful than himself, who personify something much different that he does. Something much more wild and eternal. </p><p>Personifications, he muses, drinking a bit of the whiskey he had found under George’s bed. </p><p>He doesn’t feel that alone. </p><p>Yet he does. </p><p>Until he meets them, two immigrants from faraway lands. Why did they come to him? People usually don’t choose to move to his country, but at the same time they don’t really choose to move out. </p><p>Sapnap, he is far younger and bolder. Usually pulling his hair back with a bandana, and wearing layers even if it’s hot out. He isn’t a personification. </p><p>George, looks slightly older, he wears white rimmed sunglasses and a simple set up. Has brown hair and brown eyes, and is sort of a follower. Like Sapnap, he is only human. </p><p>But they are one of the few mortals who don’t quite cower away from him as he passses by. Most likely because they hadn’t been around him long enough. Or had been around him way too long. </p><p>He doesn’t know. </p><p>(He tries to ignore the way Sapnap flinches whenever he unexpectedly grabs his shoulders, or the way George cowers away from him when he starts to playfully shout.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>